Air pollution monitors, particularly respirating pumps adapted for support upon the thoracic cavity, so as to be activated during respiration. The pump includes an air pollution sampler, a counter of air volume inhaled and a digital readout, such that pollutants collected during a given period may be correlated with the quantity of air respired.